Forget About The Storm
by whennext2you
Summary: Yugi can't sleep because of the storm, so Yami takes him outside so Yugi can face his fear. YYxY SLASH


**Title**_: Forget About The Storm_

**Rate**_: T_

**Couple**_: YamixYugi_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Yami or Yugi_

**Summary**_: Yugi can't sleep because of the storm, so Yami takes him outside so Yugi can face his fear_

**Forget About The Storm**

The room lit up like my light had just turned on. The boy snapped up in search of the source, only to figure out it was from the outside. The rumbling of thunder was sounded through the pounding of rain. He squeezed his pillow to his chest and looked around.

He screamed when he saw a figure leaning over his bed.

"Aibou," the figure began, the boy calmed down. His eyes traveled to the face of his darker face.

"Yami," he breathed. The younger boy caught his dark side in a hug when the lightning flashed dangerously in his room. He sucked in some air and released quietly.

"You don't need to be strong, little one," Yami's arms snaked around his aibou's waist. The pounding of rain was only harder. The trees shook in their spots as they got drenched with rain.

There was another crash of thunder and the room was lit up again.

"So close," the younger gasped and clenched his fist tighter.

"Please calm down, Yugi," Yami buried his face in Yugi's hair and Yugi relaxed. Yami kissed his head and the little one's face heated up. He quickly pulled away from his half and looked around. _This is embarrassing…_**How so? Little one?** Yugi turned to his older self and blushed; he forgot that they were one person.

"It's nothing; I just can't believe that a 16 year-old is still afraid of storms."

"Hmm?" Yami got off the bed and straightened up. He outstretched a hand. "Here, take my hand." Yugi obeyed and took it. It was warm and soft. He felt very safe. Yami lead them down the hallway and down a flight of stairs until they reached the front door. "We shall face your fears head on."

"Wha-" but it was too late, Yami was already dragging him out the door. Yugi tried to retreat, but Yami pulled harshly and Yugi flew into his chest. The younger blushed once again and looked up to see blood red eyes staring at him. He used to think that the color was scary, but it wasn't. He was used to it. He now saw those eyes as protection. "Y-Yami?"

"Listen, little one," Yami ordered, the 18 year old pressed the smaller child to his chest. Yugi blushed again, but kept his hands firmly on his Dark's chest.

There was another flash of lightning that seemed so close. Yugi yelped and pressed himself closer to Yami.

"It's alright, aibou, I won't let it touch you." _That was another thing, he was very protective. I was always safe when I am with him._ That time Yugi had blocked Yami from entering his mind.

**Little one…**_Yes?_** I have something to ask you**_. What is it?_ Yugi looked up and Yami was once again staring at him. His red and blonde hair lit up against the light. "What is it…Yami?" he hadn't noticed that he had forgotten about the storm.

"I was wondering about love," Yugi blushed at this. "I haven't felt it for 5000 years, when I was married. And then she died. I just forgot what it was like. And…I guess maybe…I decided something…my feelings." Yugi stared at Yami confused.

"What are you trying to say?" the mention of his wife made his stomach flip.

"Please," Yami closed his eyes and grabbed both of my hands. "Please, show me."

"Sh-show you what," the younger asked.

"Love," Yami whispered. "You don't know how long I've wanted to ask you that. How long I've been urging myself just to come out and say it."

"Yami I-"

"Only if you want," Yami cut him off once again. "My last wish to request something of you that you don't want to do." He turned away and crossed his arms. "I mean, what would that say about me? I'm always here for you, I don't want you to get a bad picture of me-"

"Yam-"

"-because I forced you to do something. Of course I wouldn't do that, if you don't want to, that's alright with me." Yami stopped talking and turned to see Yugi standing in his pajamas looking really pissed off. "Aibou? Are you alright?"

"Do you realize you ramble when you're nervous?"

"I was rambling?"

"Yes, very much so."

"I'm sorry! Kami I am such a screw up!"

"Yami," Yugi stepped forward, "you really aren't, what would make you think that?"

"I don't know, I apologize," Yami stiffened and crossed his arms again, but was now looking at Yugi who felt smaller.

"You don't need to apologize."

"You are not entitled to my actions. I can apologize if I feel I need to."

"Pharaoh, please. I beg, just this once. You don't have to always apologize. You never do anything wrong, I can't imagine what's going on in your head." Yami frowned.

"Obviously…"

"Right, now quit bringing yourself down, you did infact ask something of me. I would like to grant that."

"What?" _Now he covers it up, he's just too easy to read._ Yugi rolled his eyes, but got up on his tip toes and kissed Yami's cheek. He then licked it and left a trail of his saliva. That made the elder go nuts. He pressed his body against Yugi's and suctioned their mouths together. Only to break for air.

Yami led them back to Yugi's bedroom where they resumed what they were doing. That was the night when Yugi forgot all about storms. That was Yami's true intention, well that and Yugi himself.

* * *

_**My first YamixYugi fic. what did ya think?**_


End file.
